Cinta Indah Atau Musibah?
by Yocan
Summary: Kuroko yang belum pernah jatuh cinta, ternyata kini menjalin hubungan dengan Akashi yang ternyata seorang... ah sudahlah, baca saja. Notes: maaf kalau fic ini abal dan rated M tapi'mungkin' gaada adegan rated M. cuma untuk jaga jaga


Dia tak pernah jatuh cinta. Dia hanya terdiam ketika teman temannya membicarakan cinta. Bagaikan bayi yang tak tahu apa apa. Bahkan berbincang dengan lawan jenisnya saja dia selalu menghindar ketakutan. Tapi ada seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Yang baginya adalah kesalahan dan keajaiban terbesar baginya. "Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan melindungimu" begitulah janji yang diucapkan padanya.

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki****  
****Rated M****  
****Crime, Romance****  
**

"Kuroko chan! Kita duluan ya" kata teman-teman perempuannya yang berseragam SMA Teikou. Hanya anggukan yang dapat dilakukan Kuroko. Kalian pasti mengenal Kuroko. Ya Kuroko Tetsuya. Anak yang pendiam dan polos. "Kuroko-chan." Ucap seseorang. "Ah- Akashi-kun" balasnya. "Sebentar lagi lulus ya" kata Akashi, pacar atau cinta pertama Kuroko. "uh-um. Akashi-kun mau masuk universitas mana?" tanya Kuroko. "Aku tidak berniat untuk masuk ke universitas. Toh aku bisa masuk tanpa tes" jawab Akashi yang terlihat santai itu. "Setelah lulus, kau mau tinggal bersamaku?" kata Akashi yang membuat Kuroko kaget. "Hah? Memang boleh?" "Lagian aku tinggal sendirian. Mama dan papaku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Inggris." kata Akashi. "kenapa Akashi-kun tidak ikut?" "Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak ingin jauh darimu". Jawaban Akashi pun membuat sang kekasih merasa malu dan memerah pada pipinya.

Upacara kelulusan berlangsung dan berakhir dengan tertib dan cepat. Mereka –Akashi dan Kuroko—meminta ijin orang tua Kuroko untuk tinggal bersama Akashi. Bagaikan mencuri buah manis yang baru matang dari pohonnya. Meski merasa kehilangan, orang tua Kuroko harus merelakan gadis satu-satunya pada Akashi. Yah, mereka berfikir bahwa Kuroko akan menjadi pendamping Akashi kelak.

Sesampainya dirumah Akashi, Kuroko menata bajunya didalam lemari yang menyatu dengan lemari Akashi. "Ukuran bramu apa, Kuroko-chan" "Hwa! Akashi! Jangan lihat!". Akashi yang ternyata daritadi memandangi Kuroko menanyakan hal yang tidak wajar pada perempuan. Atau mungkin itu pertanyaan yang wajar? Ah sudahlah. Kuroko memiliki dada yang tak cukup besar. Tetapi cukup untuk memuaskan nafsu Akashi-kun-nya. "Nanti selesai menata, langsung ke ruang keluarga ya, Kuroko-chan" ciuman langsung dari bibir Akashi mendarat di dahi Kuroko. Membuat dirinya merasa senang.

Merasa sudah merapikan pakaiannya, seperti kata Akashi barusan "Setelah merapikan, langsung ke ruang keluarga". Kuroko merasa ada yang ganjal. Ia ingin 'tour' di rumah Akashi. Memeriksa satu persatu ruangan. Tak sengaja membuka pintu ruangan yang di bawah tangga, matanya langsung terbelalak. Melihat seisi ruangan yang digantungi mayat. Ruangan tak berbau busuk. Hanya bau darah segar yang baru. Rasanya ruangan itu seperti sering dirawat dan terawat. "Sudah selesai keliling-keliling ruangan rumahku?" tanya Akashi yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Kuroko dari belakang sehingga membuatnya tambah merinding. "A-Akashi-kun!" teriak Kuroko kaget. "ayo kita ke ruang keluarga." ajak Akashi.

Kuroko duduk di sofa empuk berwarna krem. Kadang ia melirik Akashi yang sedang memasak. Suara hentakan pisau pada talenan membuatnya takut. Ia berpikir bahwa dirinya akan dipotong atau di cincang. Tetapi Kuroko tetap meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia harus tetap berfikir positif. "Nih, Spagetti" kata Akashi. Kuroko pun merasa ragu untuk memakannya. Apalagi daging pada spaghetti itu. "Ini daging sapi dan ayam. Bukan manusia. Aku juga tidak doyan pada daging manusia" kata Akashi seakan ia dapat membaca pkiran Kuroko. "i-iya" kata Kuroko yang ketakutan. Tak doyan makan daging manusia? Memangnya dia pernah memakannya? "Kau tak usah takut. Untuk masalah makanan aku memiliki selera yang sama denganmu. Aku hanya gemar mengumpulkan 'mereka'. Apakah kau keberatan dengan 'hobi'ku?" jelas Akashi. "tidak, Akashi-kun" jawab Kuroko. "kau keberatan. Aku bisa membaca raut wajah seseorang. Mau kuceritakan tentang alasan hobiku ini?" tanya Akashi. "mm… Akashi… apa kau mau menceritakannya setelah aku makan? Maaf… tapi.." "ya. Aku mengerti. Sudahlah, ayo makan"

Makan malampun selesai. "baiklah. Jadi, aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku bisa membaca pikiran? Orang orang yang kubunuh itu adalah orang orang yang tidak kusukai. Yah, meskipun ada 3 pacarku—maksudku mantan yang ku gantung juga disitu. Mereka cerewet. Aku benci pada mereka semua." Kata Akashi. Kuroko terdiam. Pikiran negative menerjang hatinya. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Kuroko. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku" lanjutnya. Tiba tiba, suatu pertanyaan timbul keluar dari mulut Kuroko. "Kekasih idaman Akashi seperti apa?" "Tidak cerewet. Selalu patuh padaku. Jujur. Tidak menyebalkan" jawabnya. Mau tidak mau, Kuroko harus benar benar menjalankan sifat 'kekasih idaman Akashi' kalau tak ingin mendapat masalah.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kuroko tak diperbolehkan lagi masuk ke ruangan hobi pribadi Akashi lagi. Jika ingin berurusan, Kuroko harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Lalu, suatu ketika, mereka kedatangan tamu yang katanya teman lama Akashi. Kuroko mempersilahkan tamu itu untuk duduk lalu bergegas mengetuk pintu pribadi Akashi. "Akashi-kun, ada tamu". "Ya" ya, jawaban yang sepertinya menandakan bahwa ia sedang sibuk. Kuroko memberi tamu itu segelas teh dingin. Lama menunggu Akahi yang tak kunjung datang, tamu itu mulai berbuat 'nakal' pada Kuroko. Mula mula ia duduk di sebelahnya, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kuroko, lalu tangannya meraba paha Kuroko dan hampir menyelinap kedalam celana Kuroko. Kuroko terdiam karena ketakutan. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. CRASH— darah yang menyembur dari leher itu membuat sang pemilik darah kehilangan jiwanya. Kau biasa menyebutnya mati. Mata Akashi yang melotot, membuang ludahnya tepat pada wajah sang tamu. Melihat kejadian live tersebut, Kuroko ketakutan. "Ak—" mengingat perkataan Akashi bahwa dia benci orang yang cerewet, ia menahan tangisannya dan terus menutup mata dan wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Akashi membawa tamu yang kini menjadi mayat itu ke dalam ruangannya, lalu menggantungkan leher sang tamu dan ditamcapkan ke kail ikan raksasa. Akashi kembali ke kamar, melepas baju yang dia pakai dan memanggil Kuroko. Kuroko langsung berlari ke kamar meski ia ketakutan kalau dia akan dibunuh oleh Akashi. "Menangislah." kata Akashi. Tetapi Kuroko tidak menangis. Ia takut kalau ini hanya jebakannya saja, lalu ia akan dibunuh oleh Akashi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi mengusap usap kepala Kuroko lalu memeluknya beserta badan Kuroko. Air mata Kuroko sudah tidak terbendung dan akan mengalir ke daerah yang lebih rendah, pipinya. Akashi sesekali mencium sambil menghirup aroma dari tubuh dan rambut sang gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. "Aku benar benar tidak menyangka kau sesempurna ini, Kuroko-chan". "Akashi-kun, aku...hik—takut..." ucap Kuroko. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan membunuh lagi." katanya.

Berbulan bulan kemudian setelah kejadian itu, dimana sang tamu menjadi korban 'terakhir' Akashi, ia benar benar melaksanakan perkataanya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan membunuh lagi. Kuroko yang saat itu tiba tiba menghilanh membuat Akashi panik dan marah. "KUROKO!" teriak Akashi yang tidak memperdulikan volume suara teriakannya. "KUROKO!" teriaknya lebih keras. Beberapa jam kemudian, "aku pulang" ucap Kuroko. Singa bermata belang yang kini sudah berada didekatnya. Membuat si gadis itu kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan boxnya. "kau dari mana, Kuroko?" ucap sang Singa, Akashi. "Ah, Akashi. Aku habis membeli barang" jawabnya. Rupanya ia tak paham betul dengan raut wajah Akashi yang garang. "kenapa tanpa seizinku?!" bentak Akashi. "—kau ada diruanganmu. Aku takut mengganggumu—" "JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN!" Pukulan keras mengenai box yang dibawa Kuroko dan perut Kuroko. Ia mulai merintih dan ketakutan. Kuroko berlari ke kamar meninggalkan Akashi yang tak tahu apakah darah psikopatnya akan mengalir. Ia tak memperdulikan itu. Kesakitannya membuatnya lupa akan hal tersebut. Tangisan yang terisak-isak, menahan suara teriakan dan tangisan. Betul betul sulit untuk dilakukan. Membuatnya menjadi lebih menderita.

Akashi memulai mengambil vas dan memecahkannya ke pintu, lalu mengambil pecahan vas tersebut dan berniat untuk menyakiti gadisnya. Tak sengaja, kakinya tersandung tutup box yang tadi dibawa Kuroko. Ia melihat tulisan "Happy Birthday, Akashi-kun \(^0^)/" membuatnya menyesal sedalam dalamnya dan seketika membekukan darah psikopatnya itu. "Hh...". Hanya itu yang diucapkannya. Ia membuang pecahan vas dan membersihkannya. Lalu mulai melangkah secara perlahan ke kamar dimana Kuroko berada. Melihat dan mendengar kekasihnya menangis dan tersakiti membuat hatinya tersayat dan tak tahan dengan sakitnya meski dia seorang psikopat. "Kuroko-chan..." Ia semakin melangkah mendekati Kuroko. "Hhhuhu...hh-h...hhu...hhh-eh...hh". BRUG. Pelukan dari sang Singa pun menyelimuti tubuh sang anak kucing. Singa yang besar dan berbulu menghangatkan si anak kucing yang 'kedinginan'. "Kuroko-chan. Maafkan aku. Aku— kau tahu, sebenarnya aku—" tak jelas Akashi berkata apa, Kuroko tetap menangis dalam peluknya. Tak mau kehilangan kenyamanan yang tak pernah diberikan siapapun kecuali dari Akashi.

Keesokan paginya, Akashi yang terbangun dari tidurnya mendapati Kuroko yang terbangun lebih dahulu di sampingnya. Kuroko duduk terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kuroko?" kata Akashi yang sembari mengucek matanya. "Apa Akashi-kun mau berjanji padaku?" kata Kuroko. "Janji apa?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko dengan polosnya memandang wajah Akashi tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. "Kumohon jangan membunuh siapapun. Kumohon jangan membunuh lagi. Meskipun kau sekarang tidak pernah membunuh siapapun lagi saat ini, tapi jangan sakiti atau membunuh orang lain" kata Kuroko. Akashi yang benci akan wajah menangis Kuroko itu langsung menyekap wajah Kuroko dalam peluknya. "Aah.. Jangan menangis, Kuroko" rupanya sang psikopat memiliki kelemahan juga. Yah, semua manusia mempunyai kelemahan. Tetapi Akashi tidak pernah dan tidak akan berfikir bahwa dia mempunyai kelemahan. Dia adalah orang yang cerdas, tampan, genius, nomor satu dan tidak ada saingan. "Ya, aku berjanji" kata Akashi. Meski ringan mengatakannya, tetapi hatinya tetap berkata "TIDAK. Aku akan terus membunuh orang orang sampah yang tidak berguna bagiku." Licik. Memang licik.

** THE END?**

* * *

Hoooo! Akhirnya selese /gundulmu

Pertama kali nulis fic beginian si, jadi ya mohon maaf kalo "ini fic apaan si?" ato "kok w gapaham" maklum masih baru bikin fic yang genrenya gini. HAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

Sehabis baca jangan lupa review. Siapa tau musti ada yang dibenerin \(^0^)/

* * *

***Extra story***

_**UNIVERSITAS**_

"Akashi-kun, kau pernah bilang padaku kan kalau kau ingin masuk ke universitas manapun pasti diterima. Bisa ajarkan aku?" kata Kuroko. Akashi menuntun Kuroko yang tak lain adalah dapur. Hah? Dapur? Akashi member pisau pada Kuroko. Kuroko kebingungan dan berniat menanyakan sesuatu. Tetapi ia langsung paham betul maksud Akashi ketika Akashi menatap wajah Kuroko dengan wajah 'tersenyum'nya.

**_KAMAR MAYAT / RUANG MAYAT?_**

Ruangan yang tak berbau busuk meski dipenuhi mayat yang digantung itu membuat nafsu penasaran Kuroko menjadi bertambah. Kuroko menanyakan hal tersebut pada Akashi. "Aku membuang mayat yang sudah berumur 2 hari kedalam limbah bawah tanah. Aku pernah menyimpan mayat selama 3-4 hari dan baunya membuatku ingin marah padanya(mayat itu). Aku pernah memotong kecil kecil daging jari tangannya dan kuberikan pada anjing tetanggaku pada malam hari karena anjing t uterus mengonggong. Daripada kubunuh, lebih baik kuberi mayat" kata Akashi. "dan aku tidak menyimpan mayat di ruang itu. Aku juga menyimpannya di lemari kulkas. Supaya lebih segar." lanjutnya.


End file.
